


Something Wicked

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 2 [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike sees Buffy for the first time at the Bronze in <i>School Hard</i> in BtVS Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to the SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in October 2011.  
> Theme: Wicked  
> Prompt:Macbeth IV i 44-45  
> By the pricking of my thumbs,  
> Something wicked this way comes.

Blonde hair and slim white arms rise and fall in time to the beat. Moves like a dream, she does. Bloody poetry in motion. Never mind killing her, he could dance with this one all night. Maybe to the end of time. 

He's almost drooling. Shutting his mouth quickly, he scowls at the words jangling in his ears. 

_One step away from falling to my knees._

Sod that! Only one woman he'd ever kneel to.

He snarls. "Thumbs prickin' are they, Slayer? Somethin' wicked comin' your way, that's for sure."

Wonder if she likes a little monster in her man?


End file.
